Best PvP Equipment - Invade
The best Equipment (Blacksmith items and Magic items), Generals, and Soldiers for Dueling and Invading. Notes *The current total attack equation uses 100% attack stat + 70% defense stat. *The current total defense equation uses 70% attack stat + 100% defense stat. *The general/hero rankings are based on general/hero stats, disregarding special abilities. *Though some items are farmable, they may not be easily farmable like with Spartan Phalanx or Items recovered from Chests. Attacking Items (Duel) Weapon (Attack) Off-hand (Attack) Helmet (Attack) Armor (Attack) Amulet (Attack) Gloves (Attack) Magic (Attack) Boots (Attack) General (Attack) (All generals' level 4 stats used) *''Stats displayed above disregards item bonuses that the generals may have. Below are the rankings if item bonuses are considered. Attacking (Invade) Generals (Attack) (All generals' level 4 stats used) It is mostly recommended to equip army limit generals for invasions. Mephistopheles will increase your invasion score by about 8% while the Chase, Crom and Artanis will give you a boost of about 4%. However, they only work if you have a complement of 541+/521+ army members (depending on the general). If not, then their ability would become useless and it would be better to equip other generals which enhances your defense stat. Savannah is an alternative if you don't have at least a 501 army. She is useless if you have though. Soldiers (Attack) *Whether it is worth combining Hydra Heads depends on what soldiers you can purchase. *Forming Volcanic Knights or Blood Zealots is not recommended -- their stats do not make up the gear you have to sacrifice in order to make them. *Spartan Phalanx takes a while to get but serpents, especially Amethysts and Ancient Reds, have a good rate of dropping FP that it maybe worth your while to pursue them. *Pursuing Alpha Bahamut for the Alpha Serpents is generally not recommended unless you can get into the Legendary threshold within the time limit with no problems. Weapons *Exsanguinator. You can get this one from a regular, wimpy Vincent at a relatively low damage-to-loot ratio. *Genesis Sword. Among the other monsters who drops decent weapons, Genesis is the easiest. Equipment *Deathshield. Farm Skaar for this, it drops easily and requires less stamina commitment than other monsters. Magic *Frost Bolt. Farm Ragnarok for this, it's a bit rare but like Skaar, the stamina commitment is less than others. *Swarm of Darkness. Like Exanguinator, you can get this one from the weak Vincent relatively cheap. *Pestilence. This magic from Skaar is also good, since you are farming for his shield anyway. Defending Items (Duel) Weapon (Defense) Off-hand (Defense) Helmet (Defense) Armor (Defense) Amulet (Defense) Gloves (Defense) Magic (Defense) Boots (Defense) General (Defense) (All generals' level 4 stats used) *''Stats displayed above disregards item bonuses that the generals may have. Below are the rankings if item bonuses are considered. Defending (Invade) Generals (Defense) (All generals' level 4 stats used) It is mostly recommended to equip army limit generals for invasions. Mephistopheles will increase your invasion score by about 8% while the Chase, Crom and Artanis will give you a boost of about 4%. However, they only work if you have a complement of 541+/521+ army members (depending on the general). If not, then their ability would become useless and it would be better to equip other generals which enhances your defense stat. Savannah is an alternative if you don't have at least a 501 army. She is useless if you have though. Soldiers (Defense) *Whether it is worth combining Hydra Heads depends on what soldiers you can purchase. *Forming Volcanic Knights or Blood Zealots is not recommended -- their stats do not make up the gear you have to sacrifice in order to make them. Particularly the Volcanic Helm, which is the 6th best in slot and will be a cornerstone of your War Council setup. Blood Flasks and Hellforge Gauntlets will also be key WC gear until you've done an immense amount of farming to replace them with the Legendary items that create the best gloves and amulets. *Spartan Phalanx takes a while to get but serpents, especially Amethysts and Ancient Reds, have a good rate of dropping FP that it maybe worth your while to pursue them. *Pursuing Alpha Bahamut for the Alpha Serpents is generally not recommended unless you can get into the Legendary threshold within the time limit with no problems. Weapons *Exsanguinator. You can get this one from a regular, wimpy Vincent at a relatively low damage-to-loot ratio. *Genesis Sword. Among the other monsters who drops decent weapons, Genesis is the easiest. Equipment *Deathshield. Farm Skaar for this, it drops easily and requires less stamina commitment than other monsters. Magic *Frost Bolt. Farm Ragnarok for this, it's a bit rare but like Skaar, the stamina commitment is less than others. *Swarm of Darkness. Like Exanguinator, you can get this one from the weak Vincent relatively cheap. *Pestilence. This magic from Skaar is also good, since you are farming for his shield anyway. Notes Category:Strategy Guides